1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless module, an electronic module, and a measuring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an integrated-antenna type wireless module that is provided with a built-in antenna is known. In the integrated-antenna type wireless module, a connector having a switching function is provided between the antenna and a radio unit, for example, for use in measuring RF (Radio Frequency) characteristics. When measuring the RF characteristics, this connector is used by switching connection to a measuring device. In this case, the measuring device can measure the RF characteristics of the radio unit by disconnecting the antenna from the radio unit.
An example of an integrated-antenna type transmitter receiver is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-111379, for example.
However, in the case in which the connector having the switching function is provided in the wireless module, a cost of the wireless module increases. Further, space is required to provide the connector in the wireless module, and it is difficult to reduce the size of the wireless module.